1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conic funnel integrally connected to a supporting planar platform in combination with a disposable filter means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Truncated cones constituting funnels of various sizes and configurations have been known in their geometric configurations since classical antiquity to anyone familiar with the works of Euclid, see for example, The Thirteen Books of the Elements, Volume III, Book XI, Definition 24, pg. 262, Definition 18, pg. 270, Sir Thomas Heath, ed. Second Edition, revised, Dover Publications, Inc. New York, 1956.
Simple plastic funnels of a variety of sizes are readily available in the consumer market for household kitchen use as well as in do-it-yourself auto stores for directing motor oil into a valve cover of an engine or pouring gasoline into the filler tube.
Laboratory funnels of various configurations made of polyethylene, glass, or ceramics and of the Buchner type are well known in the chemical arts for filtering a variety of substances with various types of disposable porous filter means as well as filters integrated into the design of the funnel with orifices of various diameters to separate particulates from a mother liquid.
Circular filters such as those used in consumer coffeemakers are readily available as are basket type apparatuses that are removable from the parent coffeemaker for recharging the coffeemaker for subsequent brewing.